warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunder Rising/Cliffnotes
*Thunder is in a dream, located on the moor at night. *He sees his mother, Storm, tending to him. **Despite never remembering his mother in the waking world, Thunder feels close to Storm, and can recall all markings on her pelt. **Thunder is reminded of Hawk Swoop, since she took him in after Gray Wing had brought Thunder to the moor. *Storm explains how she met Clear Sky, Thunder's father. **She notes that she met him in the forest, and the moment her gaze fell upon his, they knew that they were meant for each other. *Thunder asks why Clear Sky turned him away. **Storm explains that he didn't know what to do with his love for Thunder, but she knows that Thunder would help Clear Sky find a way. **Thunder relaxes himself, and just as he closes his eyes, he notices Clear Sky in the distance, feeling that Storm sensed him too. *Thunder wishes to go after Clear Sky, but Storm refuses him, as the time wasn't right. **Thunder reasons that he was his father, and Storm replies that she had much of Clear Sky in him. **This prompts Thunder to ask why Clear Sky wouldn't acknowledge him. **Storm looks at the moon, and Thunder cannot see her anymore. She then tells him that he would make things right when the time arrived. * Leaf-bare is coming to an end. * Hawk Swoop's kits, Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur, are playing around with Thunder. ** Gray Wing had permission from Hawk Swoop to take the kits out on a hunting lesson. * Gray Wing realizes how much the camp feels like home. ** The kits practice hunting on one another. ** Gray Wing gives advice while they practice. * The kits start playing around together again, and Acorn Fur races back into camp and into the tunnels where Jackdaw's Cry and Shattered Ice were making room for dens ** Gray Wing becomes concerned, for it could easily collapse or she could get lost. ** Luckily, her father and Shattered Ice were still working and sent her outside. ** Lightning Tail teases her, and they begin to get a bit rough. ** Gray Wing quickly sees and stops them and reminds the kits that they are supposed to be learning how to hunt. * They begin to hunt. ** Gray Wing shows them how to hunt a rabbit, and practices the techniques on a living one. ** He catches it, and the kits praise him. ** Thunder finds a mouse, but instead of running for it, he tries to stalk up to it. ** He misses it. ** Later on, Lightning Tail spots a flock of birds, and he and his sister go after them but catch nothing. ** Thunder, though, makes a massive leap and catches one of the birds that's trying to take off. ** Gray Wing can't praise Thunder because his leap made Gray Wing think of his brother, Clear Sky. ** He remembers when Clear Sky refused to view Thunder as his son, and made Gray Wing take him to Tall Shadow's Camp. * Turtle Tail appears. ** Gray Wing is shocked, and Turtle Tail explains that another cat came to live with them named Tom. ** Turtle Tail tells that she wants to come back to Tall Shadow's Camp. ** Gray Wing realizes that Turtle Tail is expecting kits. ** Turtle Tail explains that they are Tom's kits, but he changed after she became pregnant, and didn't want to talk about plans for the kits, and her friend, Bumble, seemed uncomfortable about talking about them. ** Eventually, Bumble told Turtle Tail that the Twolegs would take the kits away when they no longer would need milk. * Gray Wing takes Turtle Tail to the hollow where they had made their camp. ** When Shattered Ice sees Turtle Tail, he is hostile. ** He escorts her to Tall Shadow, where she will be judged on whether or not she can stay. *Gray Wing and Turtle Tail find Tall Shadow training with Hawk Swoop, Dappled Pelt, Cloud Spots, and Rainswept Flower. **He also notices Jagged Peak crouching a few tail-lengths away. *Shattered Ice announces that he's discovered a cat in their territory. **The training cats warmly welcome Turtle Tail back. **Tall Shadow asks who's the father of her kits, and Turtle Tail uneasily replies there isn't a father she wants in the kits' lives. *Tall Shadow is optimistic about the kits, seeing them as more cats to strengthen the group. *When Turtle Tail asks what happened to Jagged Peak, he explains how he broke his leg and got kicked out. *She's impressed by the new camp in the hollow, but then her mood changes. **Turtle Tail confesses the's not sure she can help the group while she's pregnant. **Tall Shadow says Turtle Tail can use her quick eyes to keep watch. **Turtle Tail is confused and Tall Shadow says Clear Sky's group has been fiercely territorial over the forest. **Tall Shadow continues that if the cats of the forest don't want to share prey, the moor cats will have to be careful over hunting rights as well. **Turtle Tail meows she can't believe Clear Sky would do such a thing, and Gray Wing feels as if he has to defend his brother. *Jagged Peak had crept closer to listen, and volunteers to keep watch with Turtle Tail. **Tall Shadow thanks him, but says she wants to see him rest. **Gray Wing murmurs after Jagged Peak slinks away that maybe Tall Shadow should have let him help. **Turtle Tail agrees with him. *Tall Shadow mews abruptly she's supposed to be in charge and stalks off to her den. **Gray Wing wonders who put ants in her fur as he exchanges a glance with a shocked Turtle Tail. : : : : : : : : : : : *It is after the fire, and Clear Sky and Thunder pad into the hollow. **Gray Wing has mixed reactions to their relationship. *He goes into Turtle Tail's den, and hopes that she stood in her den. **His suspicions are correct, and she is present, curled up around her sleeping kits. **She asks him to leave to let her kits sleep, and he pads outside. : : : : : : : : : : : : : : de:Donnerschlag/Kapitelnotizenfr:Coup de Tonnerre/Résumé par chapitre Category:Dawn of the Clans arc Category:Cliffnotes Category:Thunder Rising Category:Stubs